


More Than In Love With My Best Friend

by AnaSofia



Category: Shake It Up! (US TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dildos, Everyone has sex, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, everyone is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSofia/pseuds/AnaSofia
Summary: CeCe is a pervert, and she wishes all her friends thought the same way too.





	1. Chapter 1: The Shop

**Author's Note:**

> So Once Upon a time like 6-ish years ago I posted this on FF.net and it had terrible English. This is a complete re-write. Writing of today, hormones of yesterday.

“Hey Hey Hey!” Rocky says entering through window into Cece’s apartment. 

“Hey Rocky.” CeCe says quietly. A bit odd for her, usually she’s the loud one, especially around her best friend. But recently she’s been feeling a bit different. She’s been thinking about Rocky a bit differently recently, as more than a best friend. She’s been seeing her as more of a potential romantic partner… okay, not really, as a horny teenager it’s more like a potential fuck buddy who would be available at any time. Yeah, pretty selfish, pretty weird, but what did you expect from a horny teenage mind? 

Rocky clearly has been noticing something.

“Is there something wrong, CeCe?” Rocky asks.

CeCe is lost in thought for a moment, looking at Rocky’s body, imagining it naked. 

“No, nothing is wrong.” CeCe asserts 

Rocky decides not to push further, but still gives CeCe a look of concern. 

“Let’s get to school” CeCe says. And so they go without further word.

On the way to school, CeCe gains her confidence back, probably her ditzy mind throwing out those feelings, however temporarily. 

Now, everyday, on the way to school, they pass this store. Well, they pass many stores, but this one in particular catches CeCe’s hormonal mind. It’s called “John and Jane’s Pleasure Shop”. And she has no idea what it actually is, but the name, obviously it’s a shop that sells, like sex toys and stuff, right? But, she wanted to find out for sure what it was. 

She stopped in front of it and looked at it. The windows were darkly tinted, CeCe couldn’t see anything at all inside.

“CeCe, what are you looking at?” Rocky questioned. Rocky hoped that CeCe was only looking because the windows were dark, and not because… well you know, it was that kind of place…

CeCe ignores the question and asks one of her own. “Have you ever wondered what’s inside here?”

“No, and it’s kind of obvious what’s in there.” Rocky answers. 

“But I want to be sure.” CeCe says.

“No CeCe, we need to get to school.” Rocky sternly replies.  
“Give me 5 minutes!” CeCe says.

Rocky sighs. “Okay, but if you’re not back out here in exactly 5 minutes, I’m leaving.”

Satisfied with this, CeCe enters the store. 

And, it’s exactly what she thought it was, walls and walls of sex toys, porn magazines, and all that stuff.

CeCe begins to wander around the store, looking at all the toys, the magazines, the posters, wow. 

She stopped for a minute in front of some posters, admiring both the male and female forms. God she wished she was as sexy as the girl on the poster. She would buy it… but there wasn’t really a place to hide hit. If she put it up on her wall, there would be questions, from both her mother and Flynn… and Rocky. 

She continued to browse the store, looking at numerous different artificial vagains. Those would definitely be good for Flynn. CeCe laughed at her own thought. Or one of these sex dolls! 

She went down a different isle, this one having dildoes and vibrators in it. A specific one catches her eye, it’s all sorts of different colours of the rainbow, with seemingly no pattern. It’s also not to big, a lot of the dildoes here are huge, and CeCe isn’t exactly sure if she could fit them inside of her. Not that she wanted to buy one… she did. Her fingers were great, yes, but having some help in getting herself off would be nice, and this dildo would definitely help. She took it off the hook. CeCe’s thoughts were about to wander to ‘Rocky could help too’, but just then her friend came into the store. 

“CeCe! We need to get to school!” Rocky says, grabbing the redhead and almost dragging her out of the store.

“Rocky wait, I need to pay for this!” CeCe said, getting out of Rocky’s grasp. 

“You’re going to by a dildo?” Rocky asks. She knew that CeCe was, well CeCe, but she didn’t know this side of her! Was CeCe really that… perverted? She watched as her friend bought the dildo. The cashier a cute and small, but obviously she was a woman, although she did look almost the same age as her and CeCe. The cashier was hardly wearing any clothes either, it disgusted Rocky.

CeCe, not so much, she was admiring the cashiers body, most of it exposed from the “uniform” of the store. She almost didn’t hear the cashier ask if she wanted a bang, for a moment she thought the cashier asked if she wanted to bang.

“No, I don’t need a bag.” CeCe said “Thank you!”

The friends exited the store.

“CeCe I can’t believe you!” Rocky says.

“What do you mean?” CeCe asks.

“You bought a dildo!” Rocky says.

“So?” CeCe says.

“Where are you going to put it? We need to go to school!” Rocky asks.

CeCe opens the package and throws the packaging out into a nearby garbage can.

“I’ll just stick it in my bag!” CeCe feels like a genius. 

“You’re going to bring a dildo to school?” Rocky continues to question CeCe’s logic.

“Well, nobody is going to see it.” CeCe says.

“What about at home?” Rocky asks.

“I’ll just, like, hide it under my pillow or something duh” CeCe says.

Rocky just shakes her head. What a reckless girl, she thinks. She watches her friend shove the dildo into her backpack. A flash of thought in her head, a weird one. CeCe getting caught with dildo and being forced to ride it in front of the class.

Quickly she suppresses this thought. What the? Why did that thought even come into her head?

The school day goes by normally, except for the fact that CeCe has a dildo in her bag. CeCe thinks during school, but not about school work, she needs to get Rocky more comfortable with the idea of sex. Buying her a dildo would help with that, wouldn’t it?! That’s what they’re going to do after after school!


	2. Chapter 2: Masturbation

After School, Rocky and CeCe meet up, as usual. Rocky still can’t believe that CeCe had bought a dildo. 

“See, Rocky? Nobody saw it!” CeCe says triumphantly.

Rocky just shakes her head in disappointment, or disgust. It’s hard to tell which. 

They start off for home, and once again CeCe stops at the sex store?

“What now?” Rocky asks, getting a bit annoyed with CeCe’s pervertedness.

“We need to talk.” CeCe says.

“About what?” Rocky asks annoyed.

“About you!” CeCe says.

“What about me?” Rocky says.

“You’re so, like, shy about sex and stuff!” CeCe says.

“Oh come on, CeCe, I don’t want to talk about it” Rocky says.

“Do you even masturbate?” CeCe asks.

“That’s not for you to know.” Rocky says.

“It’s natural, Rocky!” CeCe says “You know what, let’s get you a dildo!” 

CeCe drags Rocky in while she protests “No!”

CeCe forcefully leads Rocky to the large collection of dildoes on the wall.

“Pick one” CeCe says.

“No” Rocky says, closing her eyes, refusing to look at the dildoes. CeCe pulls one of the hook, and forces it into Rocky’s hands. Rocky’s eyes open for a second. It’s mostly blue, except for the cock head is a pale green. Rocky closes her eyes and pushes it away. 

CeCe drags Rocky away from the dildoes, Rocky still tries not the look at anything while CeCe goes up to the register and purchases the dildo. The same girl is still at the register.

Again, they exit the store.  
“Take it! It’s yours!” CeCe says. Rocky refuses. CeCe takes it out of the packaging and waves it in Rocky’s face. Rocky just ignores it. Rocky and CeCe walk for a bit, CeCe still holding the dildo. She smacks Rocky’s ass with the dildo. 

“What the fuck!” Rocky exclaims, and snatches the dildo from CeCe’s hands.

CeCe has a big smile on her face as Rocky holds the dildo. Rocky realizes that she’s holding the dildo in her hands. She looks around to see if anyone is looking and quickly hides it in her backpack.

“So, you’re going to keep it?” CeCe asks after they walk for a while. 

“You threw the packaging out, it’s not like I have much of a choice.” Rocky says.

The rest of the walk home is silent and awkward, with only an awkward goodbye before they split ways and each went to their respective apartment floors.

CeCe immediately heads for her room. She pulls her colourful dildo out of her backpack, throws it onto her bed and strips naked. Her panties are slightly soaked, from thinking about the store, and thinking about the dildo in her bag, she’s very easily turned on. 

She lays on her bed, legs spread. She starts to tease herself, gently rubbing the insides of her legs, caressing them. Her pussy almost seems to gleam with wetness. She teases her clit, only a little before she can’t take it anymore and teases the rest, rubbing her fingers on the entrance. 

Entering her pussy, she slowly prepares herself. She obviously had done this before, her virginity broken by her own fingers a time ago. But she prepares herself for something much different, the dildo. 

She adds another finger into her fucking, now fucking herself with two fingers, and using her free hand to caress herself. She teases her nipples, rubbing them, they stand up erect, goosebumps all over her breasts. Tweaking her nipples a bit. She brings her fingers out of her pussy, and then cups her breasts, getting some pussy juice on them.

She takes the dildo in her hand, still caressing and cupping her breasts with one hand. Her wet pussy should provide enough lubrication for penetration. She rubs the head of the dildo against her pussy, lubing it up a little, and then rubs the shaft up and down her pussy. Up and down she quietly lets out moans. 

On one slide she stops with the head of the dildo against her entrance. She teases herself a bit, before she begins to slide the dildo inside of her. Slowly, and then the head pops in, and she waits a moment. There’s no pain, but she wants to be sure. She massages her breasts while the dildo’s head sits inside of her. 

Then, she pushes it in some more, slowly she begins push it in, and her pussy accepts it. She manages, with a little bit of difficulty, to get it all the way in her pussy.

She begins to then carefully fuck herself, pulling the dildo in and out by the plastic testicles. Fucking herself slowly. 

Eventually her arm gets tired and she sits up on her bed, the dildo still in her pussy. She pulls it out, and then holds it up, and then squats onto it and begins to ride it like she would ride a real cock. 

While riding the cock she’s able to pleasure herself much quicker, and her pussy is getting used to being fucked. What little pain there was is now replaced with all pleasure. 

She starts to rub her clit, and becomes increasingly closer to orgasm. 

And she reaches it. The explosion of pleasure starting from within her, and spreading all over her body. The most powerful orgasm she’s had yet. And there were many more powerful orgasms to come. 

Rocky sat in her own room, thinking about the conversation CeCe had with her. 

“You’re so shy with sex” Why is that any of CeCe’s business?

“Do you even masturbate?” Why does she need to know?

Of course, Rocky was a good girl. She had never, ever touched herself that way. Well, except for when she didn’t know what it really was. But as soon as she learnt what it really was, she stopped. 

She was a good girl, but she knew what an orgasm was. She didn’t masturbate, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have orgasms. She wasn’t sure why, but she had always been really sensitive. That is to say, it was quite easy for something to bring her to orgasm. A few dance routines had succeeded in bringing her to orgasm, on live TV. Which was quite embarrassing, but considering no one has ever said anything to her, she thinks that no one has notice, and she feels she’s gotten quite good at hiding them.

Even just thinking about orgasms made her feel dirty. 

She tried to distract herself by unpacking her bag. Only to pull out the dildo, causing dirty and impure thoughts to race back into her head. 

She found that she had seemingly lost control of her body. She lay down on her bed and slipped her jeans off. She thought, No, I can’t be doing this.

But the rest of her did not listen to her thoughts. She caressed her pussy gentilly with both hands, and then began to rub it. Her mind raced with conflicting thoughts, it’s wrong, but it feels so good. 

She kept rubbing, and rubbing and rubbing. She then moved up, touching her clit. It was so damn sensitive. Too sensitive. But against better judgement she kept playing.

And did it give her the best feeling she’s ever had. A euphoric explosion in her body, spreading everywhere, focused in her pubic area. Unintentionally she moaned, realizing it a second later. In her bliss she tried to cover her mouth but it was a struggle. 

Rocky lay there for a minute, catching her breath and collecting her thoughts. 

“CeCe is turning me into a pervert and she’s not even trying.”

But soon Rocky would realize, CeCe could get up to much more perverted things.


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, CeCe sat with her thoughts in her head, and a dildo in her pussy. She had woken up maybe 15 minutes ago. She idly fucked herself with her dildo while she thought. She thought about Rocky, mostly. Yeah, she definitely had feelings for her. Would Rocky feel the same? CeCe’s mind wasn’t exactly logical, but to her, she could only think of one way to find out. Simply just kiss Rocky. Like in the movies, except usually it’s not lesbians, but whatever! That totally worked every time, why wouldn’t it work for CeCe! Eventually CeCe fucked herself back to sleep, waking up later to her alarm, dildo having slid out of her tight pussy sometime in the night. 

She got ready for the day at school, and then waited. Waited for Rocky to show up. CeCe was going to kiss her when she got here. 

“Hey Hey Hey!” Rocky said, in her usual tone. And then CeCe got up, without word, looked Rocky in the eyes-

“CeCe, what’s wrong-” Rocky tried to get out before she was interrupted by CeCe’s lips on her. Her eyes wide as CeCe kissed her. 

Rocky tried to push CeCe off of her, but it wasn’t really an honest attempt, more of an attempt out of surprise. She kissed back. They parted.

“Rocky?” 

“Y-yeah”

“I love you…”

“I-I love you too.”

And they embraced, kissing again, lips locked, time lost. CeCe leads Rocky to her room

“But CeCe, we need to go to school.” Rocky says.

“Don’t worry Rocky, this’ll be quick!” CeCe says with certainty, despite the fact that she has no idea how long this is actually going to take.

CeCe pushes Rocky onto her bed, and climbs on top of her. She kisses her, feeling her body.

“CeCe… we don’t have time.” Rocky protests verbally, but her hands wander over CeCe’s body as well. 

CeCe lifts up and takes off her shirt, revealing to Rocky that she is not wearing a bra. Rocky was about to say something to CeCe, but CeCe puts her breasts in Rocky’s face. Rocky starts sucking on the nipple, almost instinctively. CeCe switches out breasts, and both her nipples are nicely coated with Rocky’s saliva. 

CeCe helps Rocky sit up and then removes Rocky’s shirt. She sucks on Rocky’s nipples.

“CeCe, we have to go… we’re going to be late.” Rocky says, clearly liking the nipple sucks. CeCe ignores Rocky and continues to suck on Rocky’s nipples. Rocky pushes her off, and then gets up to get her shirt, but CeCe quickly follows her, and pins her against the wall. CeCe kisses her some more, and Rocky doesn’t object immediately.

“CeCe, we really shouldn't be doing this right now.” Rocky says after breaking the kiss, although once again, CeCe ignores, and kisses Rocky immediately after she finishes her sentence. 

While they’re kissing, CeCe sticks her hands down Rocky’s jeans, and caresses Rocky’s pussy. Rocky grabs onto CeCe’s hand, but does nothing further to try and stop her from caressing her where she’s never been caressed before. 

CeCe’s finger works against the entrance of Rocky’s pussy, and Rocky squirms a bit, but CeCe is still firmly in control. CeCe teases Rocky with the thought of entering her. 

CeCe’s finger slides into Rocky’s tight pussy, and the kiss is broken by Rocky’s surprise at the new intruder inside of her, and the feelings with it. CeCe slowly fingers Rocky, looking into her eyes as she moans her name. 

They kiss, occasionally, and CeCe keeps fingering Rocky, and with her free hand, she touches Rocky, caressing her body, paying special attention to her tight dancers tummy. The moaning continues even when they kiss.

“CeCe please…” Rocky tries to protest. “Not right now.” 

“It’s too late.” CeCe says. “If I stop now, you’ll be horny all day. You’ll soak through your panties, and maybe through your jeans. Would you want anyone to see you, the good girl, with wet panties because she’s so sexually frustrated?” CeCe teases. Rocky was already aware that her panties were in fact soaked, but now she was even more aware, and she wouldn’t have time to change them before going to school at this rate. 

“CeCe, were going to be late.” Rocky says once again.

“Then cum faster” CeCe says. Rocky was about to say something once again, but CeCe increased her fingering speed, which gave Rocky a lot more pleasure in her sensitive pussy than she had expected. She found it hard in that moment to have any thoughts at all. Trying to moan, but she couldn’t, almost like her vocal cords were frozen in pleasure.

And then the orgasm hit her. Hard. Her whole body came together in pleasure, shaking as pleasure flowed through her. CeCe had to hold her orgasming friend up as she came, but she did not withdraw her finger, continuing to finger Rocky, most definitely aiding the orgasm in hitting her harder. 

When it finally subdued, Rocky felt light headed. She was in CeCe’s arms. CeCe helped Rocky onto her bed, and kissed her on the cheek while she caught her breath. 

The orgasm had absolutely exhausted Rocky. But even in post orgasm, her mind went to school.

She once again repeated. “CeCe, we’re going to be late.” 

“Well, it’s not my fault.” CeCe says.

“How is it not your fault? You made me cum!” Rocky asks.

“Well, if you had masturbated regularly, you wouldn’t have cum so hard!” CeCe teases. 

Rocky tries to think of a response, but she can’t. She just kisses CeCe on the lips. 

“So are you implying that if it was me fingering you, you wouldn’t have cum as hard?” Rocky asks.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m implying.” CeCe says with a smile. 

“Well, let’s find out then.” Rocky says, and then sticks her hands down CeCe’s jeans.

“But Rocky.” CeCe says. “Aren’t we going to be late?”

Rocky pulls her hand away from CeCe’s pussy. “Yeah… right, let’s go.” Rocky says.

“Don’t worry, Rocky, we will have all day after school, just for you to try and make me cum.” CeCe teases.

“Oh, so it’s ‘try’ now, is it?” Rocky says.

“Well, I don’t expect you to have nearly as much skill as me, seeing as you’ve never been with another woman.” CeCe replies.

“You’ve had other sexual partners?” Rocky asks.

“I’m not answering that.” CeCe says.  
“You slut” Rocky teases.

“And that’s why you love me.” CeCe says.

They kiss before heading off to school.


	4. Chapter 4

CeCe sits in her classes all day, all excited about what happened in the morning, and excited for whatever could possibly happen when she returns home with Rocky. She was even less focused compared to her usual self as a result. 

Rocky on the other hand was a bit tired to begin the day, although none of her teachers really said anything about it, it was normal for anyone to have an off day every once and awhile, although Rocky was a bit scared of the fact that maybe they knew what she had been upto in the morning? No, they didn’t, that was a silly thought to have, is what she told herself. 

They met up after school, and CeCe nearly kissed Rocky before she realized that they were in public, and Rocky might not want to go public with this relationship yet. 

So they walk home, discussing the day mostly, CeCe bubbles with excitement as they walk though, ready to have Rocky eat her out. 

They arrive at CeCe’s place, and immediately head to CeCe’s room. CeCe pushes Rocky onto her bed, as she had done in the morning. Except this time, Rocky would be pleasing CeCe.

“Look what you did to me, Rocky.” CeCe says, dropping her jeans, revealing soaked panties. 

“I did that?” Rocky questions.

“Yes, you got me all worked up.” CeCe pouts. She takes off her soaked panties and throws them at Rocky. “You ruined my panties.” 

CeCe gets on the bed and spreads her legs. “Solve this, Rocky, you’re good at that. Eat me out, make me cum, and maybe I’ll forgive you.” 

Rocky giggles at CeCe’s acting. She gets in between CeCe’s legs, and begins to lick her pussy. At first, a few simple licks, tasting it, getting herself used to the taste of pussy. She then kisses CeCe’s pussy a few times. 

Rocky keeps inexperiencedly licking CeCe’s pussy. CeCe isn’t exactly going to get off nicely on this.

“Put some more effort into it, baby.” CeCe says. Rocky knows now that she’s not doing it right, but she didn’t really know what right is. 

Rocky figured she had to lick more often, and harder, so she did so, licking CeCe’s pussy harder, getting more into it. She slowly slurped at her best friend’s pussy, giving it good licks. CeCe let out a moan, and Rocky knew she was doing something right, so she kept going. 

CeCe put her hands on Rocky’s head, and brushed her fingers through Rocky’s hair. She pushed on Rocky’s head, making Rocky’s licks a little more harder. Rocky takes this to mean that she should be licking harder, so she does, speeding up and licking CeCe’s pussy harder, and dancing her tongue over CeCe’s pussy. Rocky gets her lips involved to, sucking on the folds of CeCe’s pussy. She alternates between licking and sucking. 

Rocky knew that on the vagina, the most sensitive part on the outside was the clit. And she  
realized, that if she licked CeCe’s clit, she would feel even more pleasure. She had no idea how she hadn’t thought of this before, but realized it was probably because she never thought about eating pussy. 

She licked and sucked her way up to CeCe’s clit, and licked it. 

At this point, CeCe was already getting close to orgasming, Rocky was quickly getting better at eating her out, but when CeCe got to Rocky’s pussy, she would show her how good eating pussy could really get. 

As Rocky began to play with CeCe’s clit, CeCe moaned louder. 

“There you go baby…” Cece moaned out her words. “You’re getting good at this.” She complemented Rocky, hoping that a bit of confidence would have her work even harder.

Rocky licked at CeCe’s clit, and quickly give a solid lick to CeCe’s pussy before she gave the clit a nice slurp.

CeCe grinded against Rocky’s face as she got closer and closer to orgasm. Rocky worked even harder, which in turn brought CeCe even closer to orgasm.

And the orgasm was hard, harder than CeCe expected, harder than she had ever had just getting herself off. It must be the fact that her best friend was eating her out. She kept grinding on Rocky’s face while her juices flowed. Rocky kept licking, known that CeCe was cumming.

CeCe was in the bliss of orgasm for a good while before she came back down.

Rocky kissed her on the lips, giving CeCe a taste of herself.

“How was it?” Rocky asked.

“It was okay.” CeCe said clearly exhausted. 

“Only okay, huh?” Rocky teased.

“Okay, it was the best orgasm of my life!” CeCe said. “But Rocky, I know you can do better. You can give me ever harder orgasms. Let me show you how to really eat out a pussy”

Rocky switched places with CeCe. The bed was kind of sweaty were CeCe had just cum. Rocky took her jeans and panties off with them, and spread her legs, giving CeCe access, ready for CeCe to ‘show her how to really eat out a pussy.’

CeCe started by teasing. She licked near Rocky’s pussy, but didn’t lick it directly.

“CeCe, you missed.” Rocky teased.

“Shhh.” CeCe knew exactly what she was doing, she was getting Rocky worked up. And it was working, Rocky felt herself getting hornier. CeCe then teased her with gentil kisses and licks.

And then she dove in, her lips around the pussy, sucking, and her tongue expertly dancing around everywhere on her pussy. 

The immense feeling of pleasure caught Rocky off guard, and what caught her off guard even more was the fact that CeCe’s expert eating out was quickly bringing her to orgasm. 

Before she knew it CeCe had made her cum, and it was amazing, The feeling of pleasure was hitting her body everywhere, like nothing she had ever felt before. She felt herself on the edge of consciousness a few times. CeCe kept licking and sucking, only adding to the pleasure that Rocky was feeling. CeCe then began to focus on Rocky’s clit, and stuck a finger up Rocky’s spasming pussyhole. She finger fucked her friend while she came.

Rocky moaned many unintelligible things before she came down from the orgasm that felt like it lasted for eternity. 

It took another eternity for her to be able to speak again.

“CeCe… what the fuck!” Rocky’s mind was blown

They embraced in a half naked kiss, CeCe letting Rocky regain her strength.


	5. Chapter 5

The lovers continued to do as lovers do. Make love, that is. Masturbation was also frequent, although not as frequent for Rocky as she still felt naughty doing it, despite having sex with CeCe. Maybe it was the fact that she was having sex with CeCe at CeCe’s place, and not at her own that made her feel more comfortable, or maybe it was CeCe herself who made Rocky feel comfortable. 

CeCe and Rocky had just gotten back from performing on Shake It Up Chicago!. Naturally for CeCe, her mind often wandered to sex while she was dancing. They were very similar in her mind. Sex felt like a form of naked dancing to CeCe. They were both art forms of the body to her.

So when they got back from dancing on the show, CeCe and Rocky went to CeCe’s room. And, as usual, they began to kiss. They strip each others clothes off, first starting with shirts. 

CeCe breaks the kiss to lift off Rocky’s shirt, and then unhooks Rocky’s bra. They then kiss again for a brief time before Rocky lifts off CeCe’s shirt. Rocky looks at CeCe’s breasts, which are, obviously since she’s looking at them, not contained in a bra. The only thing covering any part of them are small… stickers of some sort over her nipples. 

“You’re not wearing a bra?” Rocky questions.

“No, I’m not.” CeCe says. “Is there a problem with that?” 

“Uh… no.” Rocky says. “But what are those stickers on your nipples?” 

“They’re to cover them up so they don’t rub too much against my shirts.” CeCe says 

Rocky gives CeCe a skeptical look. 

“Also I don’t like wearing bras, they can be so uncomfortable sometimes, and I feel restricted. My boobs are so free!” CeCe is almost shouting in excitement, like she’s starting a breast revolution. “You should try it!” 

CeCe feels Rocky’s small breasts, and leans into give them small kisses, and then she sucks on each nipple, making both of them stand hard. 

“You’d feel so free!” CeCe says.

“I don’t know… it be weird...” Rocky says.

“Come on Rocky, you’re having sex with your best friend, but putting stickers over your nipples would be weird?” CeCe says. 

“Well when you put it like that…” Rocky says.

“So you will do it?” CeCe asks.

Rocky wonders why CeCe is so insistent on this. “Yes”

“Great!” CeCe says with a smile, before she gets up and reaches into her bag and grabs out a small sealed bag of them and hands them to Rocky. “You can have these”

Rocky takes the bag and looks at it for a moment, before she is interrupted by CeCe surprising her with a kiss. While kissing CeCe, Rocky puts the sealed bag of nipple covers to the side, and matches the passion of which CeCe is kissing her with. 

CeCe pulls down Rocky’s jeans, and her panties with it, before she pulls down her own jeans and panties. She breaks the kiss with Rocky, and starts kissing down Rocky’s body, stopping to give each of Rocky’s nipples a few flicks of her tongue each.

CeCe continues downward, kissing Rocky’s navel, and kissing further downward before reaching Rocky’s pussy. CeCe kisses Rocky’s pussy like it’s her lips, and she makes out with it. 

With her feet, CeCe moved her pillow out of the way, and while Rocky was distracted in pleasure, she used her legs to move her dildo upwards. She awkwardly moves it up to within grabbing reach, and then grabs it. She continues to lick Rocky, holding her dildo in one hand, and using the other hand to caress Rocky.

CeCe separates her face from Rocky’s pussy, and then she takes her plastic cock and presses it against Rocky’s entrance. 

Rocky sits up in surprise, and moves away from the intruder on her doorstep. 

“CeCe, no” Rocky pushes the dildo and CeCe’s hand away.

“Why not?” CeCe asks.

Rocky thinks for a moment. “Nothing… you just surprised me.” Rocky then turns her voice into mockingly formal “Do me the honors of penetrating me” 

CeCe laughs before she once again presses the dildo against Rocky’s entrance. It pops in Rocky’s well naturally lubed pussy. Rocky feels quite weird with the new invader entering her pussy. CeCe went slowly, knowing that Rocky was rather inexperienced. In fact, she wasn’t sure if Rocky had had anything at all in her pussy. 

As CeCe slid the dildo inside of Rocky, she asked “Are you feeling okay?”   
“Why, do I look like I’m in pain?” Rocky asks. She wasn’t. 

“No, I’m just making sure.” CeCe says.

CeCe begins to fuck Rocky with the dildo, very slowly. In and out, in and out, Rocky gets used to the feeling of having this plastic cock inside of her. She could understand why it’s so enjoyable, and now that she’s actually done it, she’s actually going to use her dildo now. 

“Have you ever used your dildo yet?” CeCe asked. It was almost like CeCe was reading Rocky’s mind.

Rocky shyly replied a very meek. “No.” 

“No wonder you’re so tight.” CeCe says. 

As CeCe continues to fuck Rocky, Rocky realizes that it probably take forever to get off on just this slow fucking. 

“Can- Can you lick me while you… fuck me?” Rocky asks. 

CeCe smiles, Rocky was slowly getting more and more into sex, and less and less shy about what she wants. 

CeCe licks Rocky while fucking her with the dildo. She licks above the dildo, and as she fucks Rocky, she sometimes licks the dildo, before she slides it back in and licks Rocky some more.

She fucks Rocky harder, and licks her with more intensity, focusing on Rocky’s clit, focusing on making her cum. She’s now pounding away at Rocky’s pussy while she kisses and licks her clit. Rocky’s moans fill the room as CeCe gets her closer and closer to orgasm. CeCe also fingers herself while she fucks and sucks Rocky.

CeCe fingers herself vigorously, and she gets closer and closer to bringing Rocky to orgasm. She’s fucking Rocky with such intensity, and pleasuring her with the same intensity. 

“CeCe I’m gonna -oh!” Rocky moans out. The dildo is in as deep as it can go, and CeCe leaves it there as she focuses entirely on Rocky’s clit. Rocky begins to feel the absolute bliss of an orgasm, and CeCe makes sure it’s a good one, continuing to lick Rocky’s clit. As Rocky cums, her vagina pushes out the dildo with the walls spasming. CeCe stops licking, and kisses Rocky as she comes down from her orgasm. 

The two make-out for a while, CeCe still fingering herself.


	6. Chapter 6

CeCe fingers herself sitting beside Rocky. They kiss, and then kiss some more, eventually turning into making out. Rocky reaches down and replaces CeCe’s hand, she slips her finger in and begins to finger fuck CeCe. CeCe crosses her hand over Rocky and begins to finger fuck Rocky. They moan into each other’s lips, masturbating each other, tangled in a lustful knot.

They just fingered each other for a while, and sat in love, kissing and fingering each other. While they were fucking each other, CeCe did realize how uncomfortable this was, but she didn’t mind. She did also, however, have an idea about what to do. She saw in the sex shop, these dildos, they were really long, too long to fit into one person, unless they were really experienced. But the dildoes, they were long for a reason. They had cockheads on both ends. She could put it in herself, while Rocky put it in herself too, and they could both ride the dildo. It be like fucking each other. Then CeCe remembered strap-ons. She could get one of those too. She could fuck Rocky’s pussy. She could fuck Rocky’s ass…

Anal. That was something CeCe hadn’t thought about doing with Rocky at all, the thought hadn’t come to her since then, but yes, she could. She’d need some lube though, which she was pretty sure she could get at the sex shop as well. 

CeCe came hard at all these thoughts, the pleasure taking over her body, and she moaned as Rocky continued to finger her. Rocky came too, as she was extremely turned on by the fact that she had made her best friend cum again. 

They relax for a bit, naked, before she brought up the idea to Rocky.

“Hey, you know what we should do?” CeCe asks.

“Fuck each other again?” Rocky says.

“Well yeah, but I was thinking, maybe we should buy more sex toys?” 

“CeCe no” Rocky says.

“Why not?” CeCe asks.

“No.” Rocky says sternly.

“Whyyyy nooot” CeCe begs for an answer. 

“I have a hard enough time as it is hiding the dildo you made me buy, why would I want more sex toys?” Rocky says.

“You don’t have to keep them at your place. I’ll keep them here, and we can use them when you come over.”  
Rocky thinks for a minute. “Okay, fine.” She says. 

“Yay” CeCe says, and hugs Rocky.

Rocky and CeCe decide it’s best for them to wait until they’re walking home from school tomorrow, as if they tell CeCe’s mother they’re going somewhere, all sorts of questions will be asked. 

The next day, CeCe is all kinds of excited at school. She can hardly sit still, and her pussy is wet all day. She has the hardest time of her life trying to resist the urge to masturbate, to resist the urge to slip away from class and finger fuck herself to orgasm. But that would be too risky, even for CeCe. Besides, the bathrooms are gross anyways. 

CeCe is also all kinds of excited walking home, she rubs her thighs together as she walks, trying to relieve herself, but not doing a very good job of it. She’s not even sure if she’s doing it herself, or her pussy is doing the thinking for her. It would also be quite embarrassing to cum her panties while walking home from school. 

They make it to the store without incident and walk in. CeCe immediately drags Rocky to where she wants to go. She picks up a double ended dildo, and hands it to Rocky. Rocky looks confusedly at the dildo, but CeCe is ignoring her and continues to look at the wall of sex toys in front of her. She picks out a vibrator, and then another, just in case Rocky will want one to use, and hands both of those to Rocky. CeCe continues to look around, Rocky following behind her with the toys in her arms, looking around to make sure no one sees her. CeCe grabs a rather sleek looking strap on, and a few different sizes of dildo to go with it. Again, she puts these on the pile that Rocky is holding. CeCe then goes to look for anal stuff, and she finds lube, and some buttplugs of different sizes, and she grabs a few of those too, adding them to the pile. At this point Rocky can’t even see what has been added to the pile, 

Rocky is guided by the sounds of CeCe’s footsteps on the rather cheesy looking carpet to the cashier, and she finally gets to put all the stuff down. She looks at all of it, and watches it go into the bags. What possibly could CeCe need, or be planning with all of this stuff? CeCe takes the bags and is out the door, Rocky following, a bit confused, and a bit embarrassed 

They get onto the street, and CeCe begins taking everything out of the packaging. 

“What are you doing?” Ask Rocky.

“I can’t really go home and throw a bunch of dildo packages and such into the trash without getting questioned.” CeCe replies.

Rocky looks around to make sure no one can see them, and then helps CeCe get everything out of the packaging. Everything goes back into one bag, and CeCe carries it all the way back home.

In CeCe’s apartment, she spreads out all the toys in front of both of them.

“So, why did you buy all of these?” Rocky asks.

‘So we can use them!” CeCe says.

“We?” Rocky asks.

“If you don’t want to use them, you don’t have to.” CeCe says.

Rocky nods and looks at the sex toys again. She picks up the butt plug. “What’s this for again?” she asks.

“To stick in your butt!” CeCe replies, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world for everyone. 

“You’re really going to stick things in your butt?” Rocky gives CeCe a questioning look.

“Yeah, why not? It’s a hole too!” CeCe replies. 

“Okay… you do you… I don’t want anything in my butt.” Rocky says.

“Okay..” CeCe says. “You will eventually,” She murmurs. 

“What?”


	7. Chapter 7

Rocky had left to go eat dinner. CeCe sat on her bed with her many anal toys and the lube she had bought out in front of her. She was going to stick things in her butt. Then she was going to call Rocky over, and show her things being stuck in her butt. Then she was going to stick things in Rocky’s butt, because once Rocky saw how much CeCe enjoyed it, she was going to want things in her butt too. She didn’t care that Rocky didn’t want it now, it would be easy to convince her to do it once she showed Rocky how go it felt. 

CeCe took the smallest butt plug and looked at it. This could definitely fit in her ass. Without lube, maybe, she thought. She took it and pressed it against her ass. It hurt a bit, and she hadn’t gotten it in at all. Yeah, definitely she had to use lube. She opened one of the lube bottles and put some on her finger, and rubbed it on her ass. And then she put more, rubbing more on her ass. Her finger slipped into her asshole. 

“Oooh, that’s an interesting feeling!” CeCe said to no one. “Rocky has to like this!” CeCe kept fingering her ass, with one finger. With her free hand she rubbed herself for a bit, then she started to finger her pussy with her free hand. She had two fingers in her pussy and one in her ass. CeCe fucked her own holes. She was lost in the rhythm. She kept at fucking herself. Until she found that she had made herself cum. She felt her anus tighten on her finger as she came. 

“Oh fuck… I just made myself cum while fingering my ass.” CeCe said to no one once again.

The horny redhead wasn’t finished with her ass yet though. She got the small butt plug again and lubed that up. She then made sure her asshole was properly lube before she penetrated her anus with the butt plug. The butt plug got to it’s peak before CeCe’s anus sucked it in up to the flared base. 

“Oooh” CeCe moaned out loud. Her ass felt full with the end of the butt plug in her anus. She enjoyed the feeling, she couldn’t wait to have a dildo in her ass.

“One step at a time.” CeCe said to herself. She grabbed around the neck of the butt plug, She pulled it out all the way from her anus, her anus returning to its natural shape once it was out. Then she stuck it back in, and she started to fuck herself with the butt plug. The feeling of her anus being re-opened by the butt plug made her wet. But this time she didn’t have a free hand. One hand was holding the bubtt plug, and the other was guiding the butt plug in. 

“Maybe I should try and see if I can make myself cum from just fucking my asshole?” CeCe asked herself. She intensified her fucking, and she fucked herself for a few minutes but it was no use. But then she knew what to do. She’d get Rocky to eat her out while she fucked herself in the ass. Then when Rocky saw how much she was enjoying this, she’d want to have her anus fucked too!.

CeCe called Rocky to come over when she was finished eating. She told Rocky she wanted to try something. CeCe then looked at what a mess the lube had made on her bed covers. She pulled them off and took them to the wash and then got a new one, which would soon become a mess probably. CeCe also decided she would wash whatever lube was on her ass and on the butt plug still. She wanted to be completely clean for Rocky, just in case she wanted to try something. 

CeCe also got dressed. She didn’t put much effort into getting dressed, because she’d soon be naked again anyways, so what was the point? 

When Rocky arrived, obviously they went straight to her room. They started kissing, 

“CeCe, you said you wanted to try something, what was it?” Rocky asked.

“You’ll see!” CeCe said. She kissed Rocky more. They made out, and while they were making out, they both stripped each other’s clothing off. 

CeCe kissed her way down Rocky’s body, and started to eat her out. She only did it for a minute or two before she stopped.

“Rocky, turn around.” She said to Rocky. 

“Why?” Rocky asked. CeCe thought Rocky asked too many questions. But whatever. 

“I wanna eat you out from behind.” CeCe said. 

“Okay…” Rocky said. This couldn’t be all that CeCe wanted to try, was it? 

Rocky’s question was quickly answered. CeCe gave Rocky’s pussy one lick, and then she continued to lick upwards, and she licked Rocky’s asshole. Well, it was certainly something different. 

CeCe continued with Rocky’s asshole. She swirled her tongue around it, and then gave it a nice long lick before going back to swirling her tongue around Rocky’s asshole. 

CeCe stopped to ask Rocky “Do you like it?” 

“Yeah.” Rocky said, a little bit flustered. It felt so naughty and wrong to have her asshole licked. 

“Wanna lick mine?” CeCe asked. 

“Sure.” Rocky said, although she really didn’t sound sure about it. CeCe turned around and was on her hands and knees on the bed. Rocky got her face up close to CeCe’s ass. She hesitated, but then she did lick CeCe’s ass, and like CeCe had been doing to her, she swirled her tongue around her asshole before licking it with a long and flat tongue before swirling around it again. It had an interesting taste. It wasn’t at all how Rocky expected ass to taste. 

After a while, CeCe stopped Rocky. 

“I wanna try something else.” CeCe said.

“Okay.” Rocky said. “What?” 

CeCe pulled out her small dildo, one that she intended for her ass. 

“I’m going to lube this up, and then stick in my ass. While I’m fucking it, I want you to eat me out, okay?” 

“Uhm… Okay, as long as it doesn’t go anywhere near my ass.” Rock said, still against having things in her butt. CeCe would have that changed soon, she knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

“Uhm… Okay, as long as it doesn’t go anywhere near my ass.” Rock said, still against having things in her butt. CeCe would have that changed soon, she knew it. 

CeCe quickly lubed up the dildo, and then lubed her ass. 

“Rocky, can you stick a finger in my ass to make sure that I’ve lubed it up enough?” CeCe asked.

“Okay…” Rocky said. She reluctantly stuck her finger up CeCe’s ass. 

“Okay, now fuck me a bit.” CeCe asked Rocky. So Rocky did, she fingered CeCe’s ass. CeCe moaned in pleasure and started to rub herself. Rocky watched CeCe enjoying herself. She started to have second thoughts about not having things in her ass. It looked like CeCe was enjoying it. 

“Uhm, CeCe, didn’t you want the dildo in your ass?” Rocky asked.

CeCe snapped out of her pleasure. “Oh yeah, right.” She said. She got the lubed up dildo, and pressed it against her anus, and then she stuck it in. Wow, a much bigger and fuller feeling then the butt plug. She enjoyed the feeling for a few seconds. “Now eat me out!” CeCe said. 

Rocky did, she ate out CeCe. The position was a bit awkward though, CeCe couldn’t really get a good grip on her dildo. 

“Uhm, Rocky?” CeCe asked. 

“Yes?” Rocky asked, still keeping her tongue on CeCe’s pussy.

“Can you fuck me with the dildo?” I’m having a hard time reaching it.” CeCe said.

“Okay CeCe.” Rocky said. She grabbed onto the dildo, and started moving it in and out of CeCe’ anus while she was still licking her pussy. CeCe was moaning in pleasure, the fucking of her tight anus with the dildo, plus the fact that Rocky was eating her out was really intense. She was really really enjoying herself right now. Rocky was now very certain she wanted to have something in her ass. 

And if all this wasn’t enough for her to change her mind, she was about to get even more evidence that it was a very pleasurable experience. 

“I’m gonna cum!” CeCe moaned, her voice full of pleasure, she was almost squealing the words out of her mouth. 

And then she came hard. Her body shook with pleasure. Waves hit her hard, made even hard by her ass being full of a dildo. CeCe couldn’t stop moaning either. Rocky watched from pussy level, her friend cumming hard from both being eaten out and having her ass with a dildo up it. 

After CeCe was finished cumming, she removed the dildo from her anus. 

“That was intense.” CeCe said, trying to convince Rocky, not knowing that she had already made the decision to let her ass be fucked. 

“CeCe?” Rocky said. 

“Yes, Rocky?” CeCe said, eagerly awaiting Rocky to tell her to fuck her anus, 

“I think I’ve changed my mind.” Rocky said. 

“About what?” CeCe said. She wanted to hear the words come from Rocky’s mouth herself. 

“I want you to fuck my ass… and eat me out like that.” Rocky said.

CeCe celebrated internally. She knew that showing Rocky how fun it was would make her want it in the ass. 

“Okay!” CeCe said. It was hard for her to hide her excitement. “But we can’t go straight into fucking you with the dildo. We have to prepare your ass for it!” She said. 

“Okay.. but why did you stick the dildo straight in your ass?” Rocky asked, curious as to why she had to warm herself up. 

“I was already playing with my ass before you got here. That’s why I changed my sheets on my bed.” CeCe said.

“Ah, I was kind of wondering about that.” Rocky said. Of course CeCe was already playing with her ass. 

 

“Anyways, let’s start with this.” CeCe said, and she had the butt plug she had been using earlier in her hands. “Turn around, let me lube you up!” 

Rocky turned around, waiting for the feeling of the lube on her ass. But first, she got a few feelings of CeCe’s tongue on her anus. CeCe couldn’t resist licking Rocky’s virgin ass a few more times before she penetrated it.

CeCe squirted some lube out over and onto Rocky’s anus. She rubbed it, and then stuck one of her fingers up Rocky’s ass. 

“Ohhh.” Rocky moaned out. CeCe began to finger fuck Rocky’s tight anus. It seemed like it was tighter than her own anus. CeCe fucked Rocky’s anus a little harder. She was fucking it harder than she had fucked her own anus, and fucked it harder than how Rocky was fucking her own anus as well. She had to make sure that Rocky enjoyed her first anal experience. CeCe wanted to have many more anal experiences with Rocky. 

CeCe thought that now, she had Rocky’s ass ready. CeCe lubed up the the butt plug, and then stuck it against Rocky’s anus. 

“Are you ready?” CeCe asked Rocky. 

“Yes.” Rocky said. “I’m ready.” 

“Okay, here it goes…” CeCe said, and then she pushed the butt plug into Rocky’s anus.

“Oh my” Rocky moaned out as she felt go it to her anus.

“How does it feel?” CeCe asked.

“It feels like… well, it feels like I have something in my ass.” Rocky said. “But I like it…” 

“Good!” CeCe said. “Now I’m going to start fucking you with it, okay?”

“Okay.” Rocky said. CeCe started fucking Rocky’s anus with the butt plug. It felt kind of weird to Rocky. She felt that maybe a butt plug wasn’t made for fucking. 

“Uhm… CeCe, can we move onto the dildo now?” Rocky asked.

CeCe was excited by Rocky’s enthusiasm. “Are you sure?” CeCe asked. 

“Yes” Rocky said, sounding confident. 

“Okay!” CeCe said. She got the dildo she had just had in her ass and lubed it back up. She then pressed it against Rocky’s ass.

“Are you ready” She asked once again.

“Yes.” Rocky said, she braced herself for the dildo.

CeCe slowly pushed the tip of the dildo into Rocky’s ass. Rocky felt it fill up her ass, sliding into her thanks to the lube. CeCe didn’t get it all the way in, she felt Rocky’s anus was resisting too much, so she pulled it back out to the tip, and then stuck it back in, She slowly fucked Rocky’s ass, and slowly it accepted more of the dildo. 

CeCe got under the dildo. Still holding onto it, she started to lick Rocky’s pussy. Rocky was already rubbing her pussy. The position that the two were in meant that there wasn’t much space for the dildo to fuck anymore, so now it was all the way in Rocky’s ass, right to the base, while CeCe ate her out. 

Rocky could tell why CeCe liked this feeling so much. As CeCe continued to eat Rocky out, she was getting closer and closer to orgasm.

And then it hit her, and it was as great as she thought it would be. 

“Ohhh CeCe!” She moaned out just before it hit her.

CeCe stopped licking, and started fingering Rocky.

“Cum for me Rocky!” CeCe said. 

Rocky moaned out in pleasure. Her orgasm subsided eventually.

“Oh my god CeCe.” Rocky said, the dildo sliding out of her ass. “That was intense!” 

“Glad you liked it!” CeCe said. They kissed. “Now get off my bed, I have to wash another sheet…” CeCe said teasingly to Rocky. They both laughed.


End file.
